


By Any Name

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Venom picks a last name.





	By Any Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter/gifts).



**Eddie?**

“Mmm? Yeah, love?”

**Do I need a last name?**

“What? Why would you need a last name?”

**You have one.**

“Yeah, but that’s because there are a lot of people on Earth. I need the extra name so they know which Eddie I am.”

**You are the only Eddie Brock?**

“Well, no. I mean, I doubt it… But there are a lot less Eddie Brocks than there are Eddies.”

**Oh. Is that because Brock is not a good name?**

“No, it isn’t a bad name. It’s easy to spell and say.”

**But what does it mean?**

“What?”

**What does your name say about you? Like my name tells all that I am deadly and full of hate.**

“Oh. That's very... dangerous sounding.”

**Thank you.**

"But Brock actually doesn’t really mean anything. It’s just a name.”

**That is dumb.**

“Yeah, well maybe. But ‘dumb’ is how we humans roll.”

**Glad we agree you are the weaker species, because my last name is going to be amazing. You will be very jealous.**

“Oh, yeah?”

**Yeah! It will reflect how many battles we have survived and how tough we are. You might even want to change your last name to mine so you will be cooler.**

“I doubt it, but try me. What name are you going to pick?”

**Hardy.**

“Hardy?”

**Yes. It means-**

“I know what it means. It’s just…”

**Just what?**

“Nothing, darling. It’s just so great. Venom Hardy. You’re right, I am jealous.”

**So, will you change your last name?**

“Mmm… Edward Hardy… I dunno. I’ll think about it.”


End file.
